True feelings, I love you
by RomanceZero
Summary: Last chapter. Thank you everyone from reading!


_**|Thank you for reading this far! I know there wasn't any kissing last chapter, sorry about that! This chapter I believe is the ending unless I add more "fluff" and boring stuff that no one cares about. Oh, also if you're extremely light hearted good luck with this! PRESENTING THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY CHEESY ROMANTIC-TRAGEDY, MY FAVORITE TYPE OF ANIME/MANGA!|**_

I woke up that Saturday morning regretting the decision I made yesterday. At least I saved him.

"I can't wait to hang out with Raiden! He's opened up a lot to me, I'm glad!" I gleamed. "I should dress nice, I'll wear my white blouse and light jeans." I put on my clothes, brushed my hair, and went downstairs to tell my mom I was going out somewhere with a friend. She didn't mind at all and then I was off.

I went to meet him at the Amusement Park and he was already there.

"You're early, we're supposed to meet here 5 minutes from now, how long have you been waited?" I blurted out. He put his head up and looked in my direction.

"2 minutes," he answered.

"You ruined my plan of getting here first, well anyway what do you wanna do?" I asked him first because I wanted him to get the first pick. Wanted to know what he would wanna do.

"That roller coaster over there, I wanna ride it." He pointed at a giant ride and looked bluntly at it. I wasn't someone who was particularly scared of roller coasters, but I was indeed scared of huge ones like that.

"S-Sure," I said trying not to show it off on my face that I was scared of roller coasters like that. He looked at me.

"You scared? You don't have to ride it if you don't wanna." He didn't look disappointed although I could tell he really wanted to ride it.

"No-It's fine I should try not to be scared of roller coasters, so I'll ride it with you."

"If you say you're okay with it then I'll trust you, but if you change you're mind in line then say so." He was really polite.. Maybe that's one reason I liked him.

"O-Okay."

We got in line and once it was our turn I didn't change my mind. We got on the roller coaster.

"Please be sure to put on your seat-belts and keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times, thank you," The roller coaster announcer announced. The roller coaster started and I screamed but I found it fun. Well Raiden on the other hand was silent with a little grin on his face throughout the whole ride. When we got off he started talking.

"That was fun." He grinned. He looked so happy-and cute.

"Y-yeah it was, What do you wanna do next?" I asked.

"Wanna take a break? You look slightly pale," He questioned.

"Okay." We found a bench in the Amusement Park.

"..."  
"..." None of us said anything. It was pretty awkward until I broke the silence.

"I-I think I'm better, let me get us some drinks, what would you like?"

"It's fine, I'll get us drinks, you still look a bit pale." He was very generous.

"Thanks... That's really nice," I complimented.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Anything with caffeine would be fine."

"Okay." Then I fell asleep for about 2 minutes, forgetting all trace of time. I got up and went to the vending machine where he went. He was crossing the road to come back over to me. I looked and waved at him, he waved back. I looked to the left of him and saw a huge trunk speeding. _Oh no.._ I thought. I looked quickly at the light and he should be able to pass, the light was red. I ran quickly toward him, the speeding trunk about 50 feet away. _If this would be the last time he saw me, I should probably just say it._ I pushed him out of the way, I yelled "I LOVE YOU, RAIDEN!" Time decelerated for us, his face slowly turning into the look of surprise when time finally went normal again.

 ** _|Raiden's Point of View|_**

"W-What..." I murmured. "The only friend I've had since _then_ why? Tears dripped down my face without me realizing. I opened my mouth and then became conscious of me crying. I started to cry loudly. I lowered myself to kiss her.

 _Chikanori..._ "CHIKANORI? ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO MY SURROUNDINGS! IT'S MY FAULT!" She said nothing. "I'll call the doctors... Please stay." I grabbed my phone and called.

I waited in the hospital for the results of her, her mom was with me.

"I'm sorry.. This is my fault. I wasn't pay-" Her mom cut me off.

"It's alright, I know it wasn't your fault, she chose to save you. Please don't worry about it." I could see her crying.

"..."

The doctors came up to us telling us she died.

 ** _|Time skip at Raiden's house in his bedroom that same day. (his aunt wasn't home)|  
_**

I kept thinking about her. _I wish I could've told her I loved her. I did love her, if I payed attention then we would've been together. It's my fault, I love you Chikanori.._ I thought long and hard about my decisions. I went downstairs, opened a kitchen drawer took out a sharp blade. _1... 2... 3._ Pierced through.

 **Fin.**


End file.
